High On You
by FWvidChick
Summary: Clark and Chloe may be denying the obvious but Lois ' the Matchmaker' Lane has had enough and with a little help of some Red K along the way, things are about to change.
1. Red Hearts and Sadist Bets

**Timeframe: **Set in season 6, everything that happened up to it on the show, happened. AU elements are Chloe and Jimmy broke up before Crimson along with a few other things you may discover as I write it out. Lexana is mention but more then likely will not be featured in this fic. I figure I'd spare us all.

**Summary: **  
>This is a Chlark version of the Episode 'Crimson'.<p>

Chloe, Clark and Lois all have broken hearts and losing a bet is only the beginning of their troubles. Red K is floating around and Clark and Chloe find themselves facing buried feelings and awkward situations, leaving Lois 'the matchmarker' Lane to clean up the mess. And she is determined, if it all works to plan, to keep Chloe and Clark from denying the obvious.

**Theme: **Angst,Romance, Drama,action, some light humour. While rated M this will never get explicit.

Thanks goes out to Chlarker friends on Ksite for encouragement and help. Especially Summer who also beta's this.

ღ**Prologue**

She let out a breathy moan at the way her skin tingled where his fingers slowly trailed up her arms, back, even the sensitive flesh of her thigh.

"Clark. . . I. . ."

Blue-green eyes met hers as Clark looked up from kissing her neck. Though they waited with a question, those eyes Chloe often drowned in, also held desire. For her. If she could she would frame this moment in eternity.

"I love you." Courage was her friend and she felt a weight lift as the words came off her lips.

He didn't say it back, but with the way his lips crashed on to hers, it didn't matter. So much emotion, so much passion in the dance their lips and tongues played, told her that at the moment, for however long it would last, Clark was hers and he only wanted her.

Not even the fear of tomorrow and the consequences it could and would hold mattered. She was only partially aware of how he had stripped her of her jacket, flinging it aside, or that she had pulled at the hem of his shirt, demanding it come off with her eyes, fingers, lips.

Wanting to be as close to him as possible, no barriers, no inhibitions Chloe pushed him back till his legs hit the sofa and he fell upon it. With one swift, smooth, almost super speed motion, she was in his lap and they continued. Kisses became teasing nips accompanied with smiles and the occasional giggle of delight.

Consumed by him and her need, it was a sharp slap of reality when he suddenly stopped. His gaze, which had fallen to where her jacket had landed, was now focused. Leaning up, Chloe looked down and frowned. There sticking out of her pocket was Lana and Lex's engagement party invite.

She was doomed. He would leave her now and all of this would mean nothing, despite what he had said and the unspoken words in his touch. She would always be the runner-up, wouldn't she?

Chloe was startled, however, at the look in his eyes when she bravely met his with her own. What was it she was seeing? Unable to define it she asked tentatively, "Clark?" She started to move from his lap but his hands gripped her waist tighter, keeping her with him.

Clark's next words surprised her. "Don't leave me."

It was spoken like a command but the look in his eyes, the sheer desperate terror that flickered for just a second across his face, told her it was a plea. He was waging a battle within himself and Chloe, who usually by this point would have already called for retreat, felt nothing holding her back.

She would prove to him that she was the one worth fighting for.

ღ/ღ

**A/N:**Okay its half edited by someone other then me. The last half is not so please forgive it..I am punctuationally challenged. Also extremely nervous about my Chloe.. I am use to her as a supporting character and now she is a forefront character and its kinda freaking me out, lol. Anyway hope its enjoyed, sorry for the long wait and I will try to be quicker on the next chapter. Would love to hear thoughts, helpful criticisms, ect.

Many thanks go to Summer who has helped me a lot when she can, which i appreciate ever so much!

ღ**Chapter One – Red hearts and sadist bets**  
>~ – Roughly 24 hours before the Prologue ~~<p>

There were various shades of red and pink hearts with grotesque little cherubs and everything else that could ever be counted as an implement of Valentines Day torture all crammed into a single place like Aphrodite had vomited up a romantic dinner. Lois, Chloe and Clark stared with equal horror at the display surrounding them. Despite knowing what they were walking into, the sight of it left each of them feeling queasy and put off. Before he was aware of what he was doing, Clark turned to head right back out, only to find he was pinned on either side.

"Nuh-uh, Smallville. If we have to endure this hell, so do you!"

"Clark, you back out of this and I'll show Lois all of your dirty laundry," Chloe hissed. Lois smirked and Clark found himself wondering at the choice of words Chloe used.

"All my dirty laundry? The way you said that makes me think you've already-" He didn't get to finish before Chloe pulled him forward and pushed him towards one of the tables farther in.

Lois sat with a huff. "So. . . This dare? How long are we supposed to suffer?" She knew but playing forgetful made it easier to handle.

Chloe and Clark both pulled the same despairing face and groaned. Chloe spoke what all three were dreading. "At least one miserable, PDA-filled hour."

Clark began to bounce a leg in his impatience as he caught sight of a couple kissing in a very private manner. Glancing away he added, "Its going to be one long hour. "

Hopping off her seat, Lois cleared her throat. "Well, I for one, will make the best of it. I'll get us something to drink and you two. . . Think of a game or something. How about 'I Spy A Broken Heart'?, huh? Maybe we can find other 'singles' to mope with."

The last line she looked pointedly at Clark while emphasizing the word 'mope'. Chloe laughed. "Go Lois. I've got this. "

"I haven't been moping," Clark began which had Chloe giving him a sympathetic look while still wearing a smile. She did feel bad for him. As much as she thought of Lana as a friend, Clark was always the one who came out wounded.

"You have." Despite Chloe's empathy, she wasn't letting him off the hook. "But you're not the only one. All three of us have been. Even if Lois won't admit it."

"I'm sorry about Jimmy."

"It's all right Clark. It wasn't meant to be." Chloe cast a side-ways glance at Clark as he stared down at the table. She wasn't about to tell him the main reason was her and Jimmy both knew she was far from over Clark. She cared for Jimmy but not enough to wipe out everything she felt for her best friend.

Clark looked back at her and returned the sympathetic look having no clue what his eyes did to her insides. "I'm still sorry."

"Well, same goes for me, Clark. I know its been rough with the whole Lex/Lana thing."

He let out a long sigh. "I'd rather just forget about it."

She turned to look for Lois, wondering if her cousin was trying to give them space. Lois was privy to all the Clark shaped feelings she had. Despite Lois' insistence that Clark was a geek and had no fashion sense, Chloe knew her cousin liked him and seemed to want her and Clark to have their chance. However, setting them up was not desirable. Lois could be really obvious when she played the matchmaker card, but that thought had her pause. Did Lois set this up? Was she the reason they lost the bet and were dared to endure this Nightmare on Lover's Lane?

As if summoned, Lois appeared back at the table, the appropriate scowl on her face along with three beverages that had straws with horrid pink hearts attached and waving in the air.

"I swear, if we ever get suckered into something like this again, I am coming with blinders. I think I've gone off kissing. Or watching it. Not after that unwanted show of face sucking at the counter." The glare she threw over her shoulder spoke volumes of how bad it must have been.

Clark took his drink and glanced at his watch. Still 53 minutes to go. He could do this. Besides there was no way he was going to be out-done by either girl who'd have no hesitation in ribbing him for weeks, possibly years, on it. Which, again, made him wonder what 'dirty' laundry Chloe had already aired to Lois.

A familiar feeling, perhaps too familiar a feeling, of wanting to have something just kept between them reared its head for a brief second. It was strange to feel possessive of Chloe, wanting her all to himself, when it was Lois who was triggering the feelings. He'd grown accustomed to spending time with both cousins, but tonight, he found it annoyed him.

While lost in their own thoughts, all three pulled out the decorated straws and when Clark's hand brushed hers, Chloe felt the well known, always teasing spark and her eyes caught his. For a moment, time seemed to stand still and she thought she saw something more then just friendship or Lana brooding in his eyes. Then he looked away and took a drink, making her think it was just a trick of the light.

Chloe sighed and caught Lois looking at her. There was a slightly guilty cast to Lois' expression that told her the inkling of the illicit matchmaking was real!

Grabbing her purse, Chloe declared loudly enough for her companions to hear over the din of the coupling, "I need to use the ladies room!" She started to leave and when Lois didn't follow, yanked her up by the arm.

"Hey! I almost spilled my drink! What's with the-" Lois quickly placed her drink down before Chloe continued to pull her.

"I think we need to have some girl talk." She interrupted and then smiled at Clark. "You don't mind, Clark? We won't let you suffer all by your lonesome for long. Right Lois?"

"Uh yeah, I guess. . ." Lois trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing as Chloe bodily drug her toward the ladies' restroom.

Clark watched them leave, feeling a slight sense of unease. When a blonde in ridiculous bright pink lipstick looked at him like he was a choice dessert, the unease turned into panic.

ღ

"Okay cuz, what's up with the crazy arm yanking?"

"What's up with you playing Renta-A-Yenta?" Chloe found herself standing against the sink, a hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" Lois' confused look was far too laced with guilt to be convincing.

"Come off it, Lois. You made us lose the bet, didn't you?"

There was a hesitation before she answered, like she was searching for the right words. "Nooo. . . I just. . . I just didn't work as hard to win it. But I didn't know the sadist was going to pick here, of all places!"

"Where did you think it was going be? The Ritz?"

"Chloe, what is so wrong with wanting to see my cousin happy?"

"I appreciate you wanting to see me happy, I do, but shooting a Cupid's Arrow isn't going to help!" All it would do is crumple and bounce off Clark's invulnerable hide, Chloe thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Why? Why can't I try? I see how you still look at him.. . . How he looks at you. . ."

"We've been down this yellow-brick road before. Clark doesn't think of me like that anymore. He's in love with Lana, remember? He's still pining for Hermia, not Helena."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Lois countered, "Sure, because being with one person stops people from having feelings for another. You had them while with Jimmy."

Chloe felt the familiar guilt park itself right back in her heart. She turned suddenly, not in the mood to do this with Lois.

Sighing, Lois wondered for the umpteenth time that day if she'd ever stop putting her foot in her mouth. "Look, Chloe, my point wasn't to make you feel bad. It just. . . " She moved around to the front of Chloe, effectively blocking her from making an escape out of the restroom.

"I know that I am hardly qualified to give out love advice, not with my own disasters, but that's why I want to help. So you don't have to go through it, too."

"I've already been through it and have the commemorative t-shirt!"

Lois pulled Chloe into a hug while saying, "Ignoring what's there isn't going to make it go away. I believe a little smart blonde cousin of mine once told me that."

Chloe smiled, remembering when it had been her turn to offer comfort and words of wisdom to Lois. It seemed as of late they had taken turns quite a bit. Who knew that after high school the angst only got worse? Sometimes she wished someone had written a Love For Dummies book.

Pulling back, Chloe took Lois' hand. "I'm not ignoring the big red and blue elephant in the room. I just simply can't do it again with him. Lois, I know you mean well but Clark is not in love with me now. And definitely not when he was with Lana."

"No, he isn't," Lois simply agreed.

Chloe dropped her hand, face scrunched up. "Five minutes ago you were convinced he was ready to propose marriage! Now you're agreeing he doesn't have feelings for me?"

Lois nodded and smiled, crossing her arms as she leaned against the sink. "Oh, he has feelings for you. Its just not that kind of love yet." She waved her hand in the air and pulled the expression she usually did when talking about the flannel man. "We've agreed before that Clark is a bit-"

"Relationship challenged," Chloe supplied.

"Not the exact words I remember using but they'll do. Chloe, he loves you as his best friend and I think he feels something more, its just he is too thick to see it. The guy can't even get the hint that he should leave well enough alone when it comes to her. He needs help! The professional kind but since that's not going to happen-"

"Lois," Chloe began but the taller girl just waved her hand and shook her head.

"You don't need to defend him to me. I get the whole first love thing, I really do, but come on, Chloe. Lana is with Lex and is marrying the guy, for reasons beyond me, and he-" She tilted her head to bathroom door indicating Clark, "Is still moping around. Time to move on. And you? You need to resolve this one way or the other."

Chloe groaned. "Lois! Please! "

"Oh, don't start that!" She put a hand on each of Chloe's shoulders and turned her to look at the mirror. "Okay. Maybe Clark isn't the one for you, but you won't know till you get it out of your system. I mean really out. Time to face the elephant."

Chloe couldn't help the small smile that broke through despite the slightly depressed mood she was in. Looking at Lois in the mirror she smirked, "You're telling me to face the elephant? Miss Hit-And-Run?"

Lois was hardly put off by the affectionate retaliation. "Yes, because I know its a family trait. Besides, when it comes to Mr. Skip Town, I wasn't the one who ran away." A sour, hurt expression fluttered across Lois face at the thought of Oliver but she tucked it quickly away.

"Yeah, not that time," Chloe agreed with a sigh. Focusing on herself in the mirror she allowed herself to admit that Lois was right. Her relationship with Jimmy from the get-go had been destined to fail because Clark always stood in the way. Back in high school, because it was unrequited, she could push through it, thinking her time with Clark had passed. But now. . . Now it was what? According to Lois it wasn't exactly unrequited anymore and neither of them were teens swirling around in a sea of hormonal confusion. So what exactly was stopping her from testing the waters again? Lana. Well, that was a big friend problem but it wasn't what was really holding her back.

Chloe knew what it was. Fear. Plain old fear of rejection, of losing his friendship, of what if she expressed those feelings and he really didn't feel the same. Again. Or worse, what if he did but she came in second to his never ending feelings for Lana? Could she handle that?

Lois had left her momentarily to peak out the rest room door and check on Clark. At her snicker, Chloe turned. "What?"

"We should go back out there before Clark dies of awkward embarrassment. As much as I enjoy seeing him squirm, this is just cruel." She winked at Chloe.

Chloe laughed lightly, heading for the door but then paused and looked at Lois, eyes narrowed. "Wait a second. Aren't you, as my sister from another mother, supposed to pull the whole 'if he can't see what's right in front of his face, he doesn't deserve it' speech?"

Raising a brow Lois gave a bemused smile back. "He doesn't deserve you. But that's not the point, is it? Either you get him out of your system or you get your dream come true and you're happy. Which in this case will make both of us happy. His happiness is just a by-product of this. Besides," she added with a wicked grin that actually made Chloe worry a little for Clark. "I get to bust his chops one way or the other."

"How's that work?"

"He hurts you, I hurt him. If he doesn't, then I get the enjoyment of driving him crazy by hanging out with you. "

"You two are friends, Lois." Chloe pointed out.

"Hmm. . . Maybe. Still, he owes me for all his moping and brooding. Do you realize how whiny he gets?"

"Sad thing is, he's actually gotten better. Now, Lois, You have to stay out of this." She gave her cousin a knowing look.

"I promise."

"I mean it, Lois. When, and I do mean when, I face this metaphoric elephant, I don't need you offering quips and arranged dates or awkward factor 10 unsolicited advice or help. Got that?" She pointed a finger at Lois.

Lois took her finger and lowered it gently as if it was a gun and promised. "I won't, I promise. I'll just be here to listen and kick his ass if he needs it."

Rolling her eyes, as they left the restroom, Chloe resigned herself to knowing that was the best promise she was going to get out of Lois. "Fine. Just wait till I give the all clear first."

ღ

Clark wasn't sure if the woman was simply intoxicated or high on something, or perhaps mentally ill. It was a toss up. Maybe all three, he decided, when her hand once again swept up his leg. Aiming for his inner thigh, she was like lioness ready to pounce, and he wasn't in the mood to be her prey. Besides he found the grotesque bright pink lipstick she wore to completely ruin her looks, and the fact he didn't know her wasn't helping.

"Your sisters haven't come back yet?" she remarked, scowling again as his much larger hand stopped hers from groping him.

"I..they aren't my sisters. Best friends..well. one..the other is..." A part of him wasn't sure whether he was labeling Chloe or Lois as the 'other'. Chloe was his best friend but the title didn't seem enough and Lois well..best friend? It was true in some ways she was just like Chloe. It was all confusing and made worse by the slight bit of panic he continued to feel. He was essentially trapped.

Where were they!

The woman, Tiffany if he had heard her right, wasn't just persistent. She was trying to maul him. He could have easily have gotten away but the fact he felt pinned by the knowledge the other two would kill him if he disappeared on them, kept him there. At one point he had even tried to move to a different table but Tiffany had cut him off at the pass.

Sometimes being unable to use his powers in public was a real drag.

"More?.. Well, if neither can see your potential it's their loss" Tiffany purred as she tried to look alluringly at him, batting her lashes. It came off in her state more like something was caught in her eyes and Clark visibly grimaced.

He was saved from further torment when a sharp familiar voice broke the one sided spell. "The only one who is going to be feeling a loss is you.."

Clark turned feeling a rush of relief at the two women glaring at Tiffany. He wasn't sure which one he'd be more scared of. Both Chloe and Lois could bite.

Tiffany started to open her mouth to respond but Lois was at her side and shoving the woman's little purse into her hands. "Why don't you, Juliet, go find your Romeo somewhere else.. This one is taken."

Spurting with disdain, Tiffiany backed up from that table, "Not according to him!" She looked at Clark and suddenly grabbed his hand and wrote on a phone number on it. The three watched her more surprised at her insistence and lack of shame then anything. Clark stared dumbly as the woman smiled in another bad attempt to flirt and sauntered, more like tripped, her way from the table.

Chloe looked at Clark's hand and then to his face, "I've decided you do have some sort of neon sign above you only freaks can read.."

"That actually makes so much sense..though it doesn't excuse him." Lois added with a smirk.

Glaring between them, Clark demanded, "What took you so long?"

Lois smiled at him sweetly, "Girl stuff. Don't worry, Chloe will stay at your side to protect you for the rest of the hour."

Clark returned the smile, "I don't need protection."

"Sometimes you do, Clark" Chloe spoke up, smiling over her glass. "While that one.." She nodded her head indicating the departing Tiffany. "is obviously a few shades short of a rainbow, it wasn't the first time I've seen you get trapped by the fairer sex. "

"It doesn't happen that often."

Lois grinned, "It happens enough though doesn't it? Well, we need to.." She pulled out her cell why Clark wiped at the phone phone number as if it was burned into his hand. " get our first proof picture done of being here.."

The three of them squeezed close together and Lois held out her phone and took a shot. Each giving their cheesiest grins while mentally preparing themselves for the next hour of horror.

Chloe watched Clark as she sat back down, feeling relief that Clark had shown no interest in his bimbo stalker. Not that she'd ever imagined he would have, but considering they were in Smallville and he was Clark, she tired to be prepared for anything.

ღ

Absentmindedly stirring her drink with its crap cupid decorated straw, Lois watched Clark and Chloe like a covert spy. Situated by a merchant booth and somewhat behind a sappy couple who should have left to get a room ages ago, Lois pondered what to do.

She had no intention of breaking her promise but neither was she going to let either of them forgo this chance. If being honest with herself, Lois would have recognized that this was her way of 'running away' from her own love life issues. But she wasn't interested in self analysis but in helping a cousin she was tired of seeing look longingly at what must be the most dense man to ever exist.

She meant it when she said Clark didn't deserve Chloe. No guy did. That, though, didn't leave her baby cousin with a whole lot of happily ever after options. So, out of all the guys she did know, and any that she could imagine, Clark was really the best fit for Chloe. And despite the brain damage left by Lana, he was sweet and caring and all of the good things his ma and pa raised him to be.

Besides, it was true. She did consider him a friend and despite her reluctance to admit it, she wanted Clark to be happy too. Brooding Clark was going to be the death of her, so in fixing him she would add much needed years to her own life. The happiness of the two closest people to her, that was just a bonus. Now, how did she get Clark to see that his friendship feelings were more then friendship, without interfering?

It was a conundrum but one she was determined to solve. There was no doubt in her mind that Clark felt something more for Chloe. Lois prided herself on reading people and while at times Clark eluded definition, how he felt about her cousin was not a mystery.

The simple fact was he smiled brightly in Chloe's presence, enjoyed hours spent with her, knew her inside and out, and thought on the same paranormal wavelength. Plus Lois had caught him giving puppy dog eyes, even more ironically, she had seen him look Chloe over a time or two. Full head to toe sweep of the little blonde! Yet, he seemed completely unaware of it. Seriously, was the Lana damage that severe?

Sighing, Lois almost didn't duck in time when Clark and then Chloe both looked around for her. After a moment they turned back to whatever conversation they had been having. Lois finished her drink and smiled as the pair laughed over something and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

She knew Chloe would probably say something later about how ditching them could be considered setting them up but Lois figured it was probably for the best for a whole different reason. The only thing keeping her from tearing heads off of plastic cherubs and being a complete love Scrooge was project 'just friends no more'. Spending actual time with them in conversation would only mean she'd end up with her foot in her mouth. Best to let them be and enjoy themselves.

Deciding that for the night she could rest assured they were getting quality time, Lois turned to do some wandering. She had fifteen more minutes to kill before their hour of torture was over.

ღ

Chloe saw Lois making her way over to them, "guess who is rejoining us."

Clark followed Chloe's gaze and watched as Lois arrived to the table with once again a scowl on her face. Feeling bad for having not wanted to share Chloe with her when he knew that Lois was dealing with her own hurt and Chloe was who she turned too.

Conjuring up a smile, he pulled out a chair for her, "Hey.. we can leave in 3 minutes."

Lois gave him a quick once over before returning his smile humourlessly. But her eyes were friendly. "Yes, and thank God. I'm full up on romance.. " Not entirely true she thought, just not romance for herself. She looked between the two she was plotting against for their own good, while adding, "I see one more rosy heart or pink fluffy bear and I am going to cram all this sh.."

Chloe cut her off, "So you gonna tell us where you were?" Daring Lois with her eyes.

Lois returned the hard stare with her own, "Well baby cousin..I was looking at the booths, seeing if there was anything worth buying."

"For almost a whole half hour? There is like 5 booths Lois!" Clark remarked before Chloe had a chance. Since he took the thought right out of her mind, Chloe added a pointed look to emphasis it.

Lois looked once more at Clark, eyes narrowed. Did Chloe actually tell him what she was trying to do? She turned back to Chloe and decided to give back a little and find out if her cousin had really been brave enough to clue the hapless farm boy in.

"I just thought I'd give you two some space..you know alo.." smiling sweetly.

"You know?" Chloe began giving Lois a dirty look. " We can go now! Time for our end of the hour picture."

Clark glanced back and forth between the two girls knowing he was missing something but also knowing them both as he did, he decided to play it safe. "Okay.."

Lois came around to stand behind Chloe and Clark, who scooted their seats closer, the three of them gave big cheesy smiles as Chloe's cell took the picture.

ღ

"You going to be alright? " Clark asked eyeing Chloe carefully, hands tucked in his pockets. There was something in her mood he didn't quite like. Lois had already gone up to the apartment, planning to fix herself some comfort food and crash to a so called romantic movie that she could poke fun of.

For the most part Chloe seemed fine, they even enjoyed their time at the party, as long as they pretended it was just the two of them.

It had been nice to catch up with her and not have it be about super powers, ex loves or anything else that tended to interrupt BFF quality time. But now her eyes kept avoiding his and a small flicker of sadness appeared to cross her face. He didn't want it to end like this.

Chloe threw on her best smile, "I'm fine Clark. I'm going to join Lois for that anti- love fest and call it a night."

"I could stay and visit for a while.. we could all have coffee ,and between the three of us, I'm sure we can completely de-romanticise the movie."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe laughed, "You really don't want to stay for that. Trust me Clark, it ends up being a bash men session. Lois holds nothing back, and I mean nothing is held back, it starts resembling a man haters club. How about we do breakfast instead tomorrow? "

Clark smiled lightly and nodded, "Okay." His hand reach out and finally took one of her own, giving it a squeeze. "Bright and early..I'll bring donuts."

"Thanks Clark.. I look forward to it." She smiled softly at him and felt her heart once again flutter at the way he looked at her. How his hand felt over hers. Did he know what he did to her?

As she turned to leave him with that soft smile and light goodnight, Clark felt an ache in his chest. He really didn't like the idea of Chloe hurting from her break up. Sometimes the looks she gave him seemed so heart broken. He couldn't understand it completely, yes, she had cared about Jimmy a lot. But by her own admission it hadn't been the deep love she had been hoping for. So why did she hurt so bad?

Clark felt a need to know but as she walked away he contented himself with working to find out tomorrow. Cousin time wouldn't be a bad thing for her. And maybe tonight he could formulate a game plan to help his best friend. It was better to focus on her than Lana anyway.

There were times, Clark felt incredibly guilty for how Chloe seemed to get the wrong end of the stick because of the drama between himself and Lana. Lately he'd been trying to remedy the damage. Chloe stood by him not just with his secret but also in support of his heart, even when he became unfair or demanding. Sometimes he worried one day she would finally have enough and walk away. He couldn't blame her if she did, only the very idea was more painful than all the hurt from Lana. He needed her, Chloe was his rock.

"Night Chloe" he whispered and turned to go out the door. Not seeing the exchange that would take place only a moment later. One that would bring with it a tomorrow full of answers to questions that only his heart had the courage to ask.

ღ

"It looks to me that you could do with a little unwinding." Came a calm self assured, and to Chloe, far to perceptive voice.

Turning, Chloe stopped and eyed the merchant setup right next to the stairs leading up to her apartment. She took in the booth laden with candles, incense, and bottles of New Age homeopathic treatments and likely love potions.

"If you knew my life, you'd know that I missed the 'unwinding' mark a long time ago."

"Its never to late no matter how complicated."

Chloe came down the few stairs she had gone up. "I suppose you have just what I need to unwind?"

The woman smiled friendly like at her, not put off by Chloe's skeptic tone. "It is possible."

Shaking her head slightly, Chloe picked up the lipstick sat in a little box at the side of the booth and slid off the cap to look at the colour. It was a way over the top bright red. She grimaced and placed it back. Eyes roaming over the varying bottles. Lotions, perfumes, vitamin sprays, and sure enough the love potions she imagined would be there.

"You can never know till you try Chloe Sullivan"

Chloe looked at her sharply, "How do you know my name?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I can see things? Know things about people?"

The speculative look Chloe gave her was answer enough. "What if I could tell you something that no-one could possibly know about you.. would you believe me then?"

Crossing her arms Chloe narrowed her eyes, "I've seen enough to know its possible. So yeah I'll bite. Question I have is, what do you get out of this?"

"You buy whatever I recommend to help you unwind."

"Okay.. two conditions. You tell me your name, I want a business card." There was no way Chloe was going to let this woman walk away if she was some sort of scam.

"Fine. Starr Bailly. " She slid a card across the booth as if it had already been waiting. "The second condition?"

"I don't have to spend a fortune..I'm not spending more than Ten dollars."

"Fair enough.. "

Chloe waited for Starr to tell her something about her that no one could know. The woman stared at her till Chloe began to fidget, and just as it felt like she was going to burst, the woman finally spoke.

"When you read him that letter you wrote, you had no idea than all that he was capable of. You poured out your heart, Chloe, but you also predicted what lies in his future. You let him go so one day he could fly back to you. And he will fly. "

Despite the sense of shock she felt, Chloe opened her mouth to protest that wasn't exactly what they had agreed to. Starr held up a finger, stopping her, and continued.

"What no one knows, beyond the existence of that letter, is that since the day you wrote it you've kept it with you. Not even your cousin knows that its always on you or near you. Its your hope.. that he will still fly back to you, that he'll see you as more than a friend. "

Chloe's mouth had gone dry. It was true no one knew about the letter, most of the time Chloe never even looked at it, just kept it on her. A constant reminder, promise, and yes hope, that some how everything she felt for one farm boy would be returned.

Not easily amazed, Chloe couldn't fathom how Starr would know this unless she had some sort of meteor freak power. A small part of her screamed that every meteor freak before had been trouble or brought it with them. But a bigger part of her had a question.

"You said he will fly? Did you mean he would to me?" Both a question on her hopes and to find out if she needed to protect Clark's secret.

Starr gave her a kind understanding smile. "He has an important destiny, I can see it through your eyes. If he is to soar above the current things that ground him he will need you. You will be the reason he takes hold of that destiny. As for love..to fly back to you? I think it depends on you.. only you can answer that question. Destiny and fate are funny things. The details can shift and change, even the important ones."

Not 100% sure if Starr was being figurative on the flying or not Chloe decided that she'd look into her. Make sure she posed no threat to Clark. But her words gave Chloe a sense of hope she had almost given up on. Not just for a chance with Clark but in adding to the pride she already had in him, the hero she knew he could be, that he already was.

Sensing Chloe internal struggle, Starr placed a small basket in front of her. "That is exactly what you need. "

Uncertain of what she had been expecting, she realized a part of her had hoped it would be a love potion. As much as she didn't believe in that, Chloe found that after the evening spent with him and the conversation with Lois, she needed to deal with her feelings, having hope, even momentarily wasn't enough. It would be so much easier if Clark returned them, if she could take a potion or give one to him and it would all be solved. But life wasn't that way and in a sense she didn't want a Clark manipulated into caring for her like that. She wanted the real deal.

There in the basket sat three items, a bath oil, a lotion and what look like lipstick. The other two made sense for unwinding, the latter didn't fit. She raised a brow at Starr as she picked up the stick. Turning it over she read 'Confidence' on the label. "Really?"

Starr actually laughed, "Yes, Really.. its not what you think. Its lip gloss and its about feeling good. Strong and confident. A great cap off to bliss and surrender. "

"Bliss and Surrender?" Chloe picked up the bottles. Sure enough that was their labels.

"To truly unwind don't we need to surrender ourselves so that we can even experience a sense of peace and bliss? "

Chloe pressed her lips in doubt of how worth it Bliss, Surrender and Confidence were going to help her. Damn, it would never be that easy would it?

Gently turning the bottle over in Chloe's hand, Starr added, "See. Its all natural.. you can look up any of that online. Every ingredient is known to encourage the feelings and sense it was designed for. I do my homework Chloe Sullivan. Its not magic.. its nature and chemistry. "

Nodding, Chloe read over the list of contents. Nothing struck out at her as something to be concerned over. The bath oil was quite pretty, slightly pink with bits of sparkling red crystals in it.

"That doesn't explain the love potions." Chloe remarked with a half smile.

Starr shrugged, "That's pure business. People expect to see that in my sort of shop, I give them what they want, wishful thinking in a bottle. Now try the scent."

Chloe opened the bottle and as the cap lifted off, the scent captured her immediately. She had never quite smelled anything like it before. A sudden and powerful feeling of peace settled over her. "Wow that's..strong."

Starr frowned, "I have another scent if you wish to trade.."

"No, its strong but in a good way. I didn't expect to get the whammy from it from just a sniff"

Visibly relieved Starr grinned, "Ah, its new this line. I wasn't sure if it would work as I hoped. Now please take it and do some unwinding. You have my card..I'd be happy to know how well it worked for you."

At those words Chloe also felt relieved. Why would a woman out to hurt Clark or conn her wish for her to let her know how her latest product worked. Even so it wasn't out of a question it could all be for trouble. Though from the sense of peace she still felt and the sincerity in Starr's eyes, the last of Chloe's anxiousness momentarily eased.

"I will.. Thank You." Chloe slid out a ten and picked up the basket. Thinking maybe a bath tonight would be a great way to end the day, wipe out the sting of valentine horror.

Once Chloe had disappeared into her apartment, Starr gave a slight smile of satisfaction. As soon as she had laid eyes on the petite blond earlier that evening, she had felt the urge to talk to her, she never fought her instincts. Important things were to come from the encounter, she felt it, knew it.

"Even heroes, Chloe Sullivan, sometimes need to be saved."

ღ

Softly closing the bathroom door so as not to disturb Lois, Chloe shook her head at the light snoring emanating from her cousin curled up on the couch. By the time they had gotten half way through the movie, Lois had gone from mild bashing to full on ranting. Fueled by a sugar overload courtesy of Ben and Jerry's, and the cooking sherry that was never used for cooking.

Chloe had joined in for a while, yet despite her own hurting heart, she didn't have it in her to belittle Clark or Jimmy. Oliver was fair game and had taken most of their remarks. Though, once Lois had turned to let it rip about Clark over Lana, on behalf of Chloe, it had been time to call it quits. Yes, Clark had his head up his backside when it came to Lana but that didn't mean she wanted to listen to Lois on it, especially when she was starting to make little sense.

Just when Chloe thought she wasn't going to get out of it, Lois had pulled a switch back to her original subject, her love 'em and leave em' ex-boyfriend, and then promptly passed out. Chloe figured it was more from the emotional build up and sugar drop than the sherry. Lois had gotten farther with a bottle then what she had tonight.

Water running hot, filling the tub, Chloe's thoughts moved on to her need to unwind. Starr had been right about that. Lately, she felt a big knot inside of her. It came down to Clark..it always did. Lois had also been right, she needed to face the elephant. Maybe with some stress eased off she could do this. Sort out a way to resolve it.

How did she tell her best friend she was very much in love with him and not have it ruin their friendship?

Watching the flow of Surrender that filled the tub with its slightly pink hue and little red specks, she breathed in the scent it gave off, filling her lungs. She was Chloe Sullivan right? She investigated, she faced down the impossible, she was best friends with an intergalactic traveler who could bench press a tractor like it was a balloon. She could do anything!

Clothes off, she slipped into the wonderfully hot soothing water. The red specks scrubbed against her skin softly, the oil swirled around in pretty slightly foamy swirls. If this was surrender how in the world would the lotion Bliss feel on her?

Mmmm.. none of the stresses mattered. Chloe was at peace and let it all go. Unaware that the tiny red specks, that decorated her skin as she slipped on her bathrobe later, did more then make her feel radiant.

A decision, a plan had been made while soaking and now a smile spilled across her lips as she stared at her reflection. Tomorrow was a brand new day.

Chloe was no longer afraid to show Clark her heart. He wouldn't know what hit him.

ღ/ღ

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is cookies.


	2. Projects and Plans of Love and Courage

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait on this. I struggle with health issues and it tends to play havoc with my fanfic writting. I also apologize if its not as thrilling as the last chapter.. but I do hope you enjoy it. Please be patient i promise lots of Chlark and sexy Chlark at that coming soon. Shortly after Christmas probably :)

Thanks to **Summer** for looking this over and giving input and fixing my punctuationally challenged mistakes.. Also thanks to **Onoxxx, Kitty, D** and **Jeff** for thoughts and encouragement.

ღ **Chapter 2: Projects and Plans of Love and Courage.**

"No no no no.. Damn it! No" The words came out vehemently and half mumbled. There was way to much light in the apartment and noise. Who was so rude enough to be making so much gawd dang noise at this hour?

Lois pulled herself up and realized she was in the bed rather the couch. Chloe.. sweet Chloe who she now remembered had held her hair and rubbed her back when the sherry mixed with ice cream tried to revisit her in the middle of the night, had given up half her bed.

However, at that moment Chloe wasn't seeming so sweet as she sung to herself, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls and reverberating in Lois' head. Having a nice voice didn't save Chloe from the scowl that spread across Lois' face.

"No Op.." Lois started to yell but quickly put a hand to her head at the pain that flashed through it. "No Opera's.." This time she hissed it loudly but no where near what was required to catch her happy cousins attention.

The thought struck Lois hard enough she fell back onto the pillow with a groan. Chloe sounded happy..no.. not just happy. She hadn't heard Chloe sound like this or sing to herself for ages. Not since her and Jimmy had been at their best..when Chloe had been fooled into thinking she had conquered her feelings for Clark.

Chloe was care free. How, during the night, had Chloe come to this? Not that Lois was complaining per'se, but it didn't seem entirely natural. It worried her. Did Chloe have a mental breakdown?

Despite her worry, Lois couldn't get herself to move from the bed and confront the cousin in question. Chloe solved the dilemma for her, coming out of the bathroom not even five minutes later. Looking what Lois could only explain as..dolled up.

Lois cracked an eye at her as if trying to decide if Chloe was high or something. "Where you going? I thought you had to work."

"I do.."

Eyebrow raised, Lois forced herself to sit up and lean against the headboard, "Isn't Clark coming with breakfast?"

"Yep..should be here soon" Chloe's tone was so happy it made Lois' teeth ache.

"I see. So why are you dressed like that?"

Chloe turned from looking herself over in the mirror to stare at Lois. "What do you mean?"

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, Lois gave a very slight shake to her head, it was all she could handle . "Chloe.. please don't play coy.. You look like you're dressed to go to the prom or whatever. "

"This is hardly a prom dress Lois."

"No, I guess not..but its hardly intrepid reporter attire either."

Neither remotely put out or understanding Lois' issue with her outfit, Chloe began looking through her jewelry. She wanted something nice around her neck. Something that would flatter her cleavage.

Watching, Lois decided Chloe had gotten bitten by the crazy bug, or drank the rest of the sherry. With a huff, she pulled her legs over the side of the bed and wobbly made her way towards the bathroom. A shower would cut the crap from the hangover and she'd feel human again. Maybe after Chloe would make sense.

It didn't work. The water ran out five minutes in and Lois got out quickly and dressed. Hoping atleast a cup of coffee from Clark would be what she needed.

Clark hadn't arrived yet. Lois laid down on the couch depressed and continued to watch Chloe move about their apartment as if she was a no more then an adolescent preteen high on love. It was driving Lois mental.

They lived in Smallville..this could not be good, definitely not if it happened over night. Pinching the bridge of her nose. Lois tried to get Chloe to sit down, talk to her but Chloe seemed to be on another planet entirely.

There was knock at the door and Lois let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Chloe breezed to the door and opened it. Lois swore she was seeing her cousin lean against the door frame provocatively. Was Chloe flirting? With Clark? Now?

ღ

Clark hoped the extra amount of maple donuts would get Lois off his back for being late. Before he had even arrived at the bakery to pick up donuts and bagels, he found himself stopping an accident from going from a little fender bender to something far bigger. Relieved that he had been able to do so without being seen and watching to make sure all was okay though, delayed him by about five minutes. Which was enough to get Lois ammunition against him and considering her mood since Oliver left he was expecting the worst.

What he had not been expecting was to find Chloe, who he knew would understand, smiling at him the way she was..or wearing what she was. For a brief second he found himself returning her smile, his eyes roving over her, taking her all in.

She was always pretty to him but she seemed to have a glow about her now that he couldn't explain and it really didn't matter.

"Hello Clark.." Chloe practically purred at him.

That broke the moment just slightly. "Uh..I..Uh Hi Chloe" Clark stammered back, unsure of where to focus his eyes. Confused at what was going on. Was Chloe going out? On a date? Didn't she have to work?

He found himself frowning, wondering why he didn't know about this date and who it was with.

"Come in Clark." She made the move to grab his hand but was intercepted by Lois who roughly yanked Chloe aside. Clark stepped in, his frown deepening as he realized he must be intruding on something only girls understood.

Chloe sputtered, "Lois what are you doing?"

Pulling Chloe away from Clark and towards the bedroom Lois hissed, "Okay.. I know I've been encouraging you to embrace your inner Clark love and face the ole' red and blue and all that but THIS" She indicated Chloes attire. "Is not how to go about it.. Seriously! Chloe what are you thinking? I mean yes Clark isn't one for catching subtle hints but .."

"Lois" Chloe shook her head amused. "I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. I can do this. It was like I had this epiphany last night, when it comes to him. I can do this. "

Pinching the bridge of her nose again Lois took in a deep breath wishing her head would stop pounding and give her a chance to catch up with this new Chloe. "Fine.. Just..tone it down a knotch. Clark may need a chance to play catch up on this new you, comprende?"

The oddly sweet and happy smile filled Chloe's face again. "I promise. " Chloe suddenly felt her nerves return for a moment. "I can do this.. " She took Lois' hand. "Thank you... I guess I did lose my head for a bit there."

Feeling relief that Chloe was a bit more herself Lois gave her a kind smile. "Nah cuz.. I'm glad you feel ready to face your fear. About time. But" She pulled her closer, glancing conspiratorially at Clark who fidgeted while getting plates out. "Lets not chase him away being too overly enthusiastic. This is Clark we are talking about.."

She narrowed her eyes at him, causing Clark to swallow and wonder what he had done, he so badly wanted to eavesdrop but fear of Chloe's retaliation for privacy invasion kept him in check.

"Yes, you are right!.." Chloe turned more so her back was to Clark and looked Lois straight in the eye, "I look okay.. I mean, this.." She looked down at her clothes realizing they were a bit more..revealing then she usually wore. "Isn't going to ruin anything.."

Lois took her in one more time. "Chloe you look beautiful. And I think.." Remembering the way Clark had practically swooned towards Chloe when she had opened the door. "Clark loves it. I just recommend a little something to cover it while at work. I mean Clark won't be there the whole time so lets not attract unwanted attention."

Rolling her eyes Chloe nodded, She couldn't explain why she had thought this was a good idea. But now she knew everything Lois said was true..though she was loathed to change or give up her plans. Actually she decided to herself she wasn't going too, just modify them a bit. She had no intention of frightening Clark off.

It was a possibility considering how timid the guy could be. How could he be so hot and yet so.. awkwardly stupid when it came to taking hints.

Lois left Chloe's side after whispering one last bit of encouragement and snatched at the plate Clark had in his hands. "Thank You.. good idea Smallville maple donuts." She looked around, "Now where is the coffee?"

Clark lifted up the cup and placed it before her "There, happy?"

"Not even close..but this will do for now." Amused at the continuing bewildered look on Clark's face. It made her happy she wasn't the only one a bit lost today.

"Thank You Clark.. ignore Lois.." Chloe came from the room now wearing a shrug over her revealing top. It may have covered up more of her chest but it didn't do much to stop his imagination.

Taking her own plate and coffee, Chloe missed Lois choking on her coffee as she caught sight of her addition. It wasn't exactly what Lois had meant. The shrug was designed more to tease then to be modest. Where in the world did Chloe pick that up?

Realizing that Chloe wasn't going to turn it down a notch, Lois sprang up from her seat, intent on doing damage control. Much needed damage control as Chloe leaned forward to slowly pick up a napkin she didn't need, letting Clark get a long look down the front of her top.

Half way into his sentence Clark started to stutter, "I..I..was...figur.." He glanced away blushing slightly. "figuring.." Trailing off when it was apparent he didn't have the girls complete attention.

What was wrong with them?

ღ

If she hadn't been her cousin Chloe would have killed her. The first ten minutes in the car together would have seemed to an outsider like a prempt to war. The tension had been thick, mostly from Chloe's end. On Lois' part it had been all about confusion and worry of the increasing strange behavior of the cousin who was like a sister.

Silence had become the chosen method of handling their issue until neither one could handle the awkwardness of it and they had begun to argue over the details of handling one particular man.

Chloe gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white as she listened to Lois excuse how she ruined every chance she had to touch or cozy up to Clark. What was so wrong that she couldn't be near him? Lois had even given her a pep talk, and here Chloe had even taken it to heart trying not to scare Clark away but Lois suddenly had been all up in her face again. Only instead of a one on one it had been Lois playing monkey in the middle between them.

"You'll thank me when you have a clear head Chloe. You did see Clark's face right?"

Chloe took a deep breath before answering, "Considering how everytime I went to even look at him you stood in the way I can't say I did."

Lois rolled her eyes, "I gave you plenty of time to talk to him, but running your finger down the front of his jacket like that was hardly toning down the enthusiasm was it?"

"Do you want me to face this elephant Lois or not? "

"Of course I do! Good grief Chloe seeing you pine after him is doing my head in and my heart isn't fairing better alright!" Lois ranted back in the same frustrated tone Chloe had used on her. "What's gotten into you?"

"I told you. I had an epiphany and am trying to enjoy the consequences of it before it leaves me!" Chloe snapped back before hitting the steering wheel. The traffic really sucked as they headed into Metropolis.

Lois groaned and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Any other day..any other girl or guy and she'd have just stood back and watch the fallout. But this was her cousin and if project 'just friends no more' was to succeed then Lois knew she had to continued to do damage control. Clark had looked like a panicked deer in headlights during his brief time at the Talon that morning.

"Chloe, I'm sorry its just you seem like you tapped into some liquid courage and well, it was wigging me out!"

Chloe pressed her lips together. All she wanted was to get to work and get it over with so she could hopefully spend time with Clark. The plan she hope to set in motion was once again being delayed, this time not by unwanted cousin hindrance but by the traffic in front of her. Why couldn't she have Clark's super powers too?

"Okay Chloe." Lois responded to her silence. "I get it. I really am sorry but I still think when you are a bit more like yourself you'll thank me. Coming on to Clark first thing in the morning was not the route to go. But as I told you earlier..I believe you can do this. Just as yourself okay?"

'Fine .." Chloe managed to get out without sounding like she was gonna take Lois' head off.

It went silent again the only sound to be heard was the growling of half empty stomachs as no one had really gotten much to eat with the three's a crowd performance that had played out. Lois gazed out the window wishing she could start her day over.

A half hour later, once Lois was dropped off at her job and Chloe rode up the elevator in the Daily Planet did the words sink into her.

_But as I told you earlier..I believe you can do this. Just as yourself okay?_

Could she really do this as her usual self. Despite Lois interference Chloe had felt stronger then ever that morning. Yes, she had some nervousness but she had been able to express some of how she really felt without feeling tons of shame and fear. Of course due to Lois, Clark probably hadn't seen any of it so now how did she show him. The plan was to call him and ask him to meet her for lunch, then hopefully make plans for that night. Even if it meant on the pretense of just some friend time. Yet, Chloe found she had a need to do more then just meet up with him. She really really wanted to show him how she felt.

_I'm sorry its just you seem like you tapped into some liquid courage_

Liquid courage. The words rang in her head and she made her way to her desk. Yes maybe Lois was right, she had tapped into some liquid courage. Who knew a blissful bath could impower her so much?

_Courage..._

__Confidence...  
><em>_

The word was familiar for another reason and Chloe realized why. If Surrender was able to help with achieving her emotional epiphany then what would a little tube of confidence do?

Opening her purse, Chloe dug inside it till she felt the cold tube. Pulling it out she turned it over in her fingers. Another place and time she would have snorted with disdain at the thought playing through her head, the very idea that a lip gloss could do anything more then make her lips shiny.

But this wasn't the Chloe of yesterday. This was one filled with determination, who was tired of waiting for the boy to fly back to her. No..time to take the bull by his horns, or in this case her best friend by his lapels and kiss him senseless. Or was that kiss some sense into him?

The gloss was a very faint pink with brilliant red sparkles that shimmered in the light streaming down from the window on to her desk in the bullpen. Mesmerized momentarily by the effect Chloe was snapped out of it by the phone on her desk ringing.

Picking it up she barely registered what she was hearing. Her source blabbering about a recent string of weird incidents at spa's, something about massage oils and people getting frisky or violent or something or the other. Writing down the necessary info Chloe thanked her source and returned her gaze to the lip gloss.

It was time for a bit more courage. Maybe it wouldn't do anything ,it was after all just lipgloss but just maybe she'd get a boost of inspiration on how to show Clark what she felt. Twisting the tube she brought it to her lips and gave a small gasp as a tingling sensation shot through them. It was almost electrifying but oddly pleasant.

Unknown to her the little red sparkles not only gave her lips just a touch extra colour but soaked into her bloodstream as she pressed her lips together. They entered her system, colliding with bits already there from the bath the night before. Their radiation flowing through out her and recharging the very feeling that Chloe Sullivan could tackle any problem and the one problem Chloe wanted most to tackle was Clark Kent.

Slipping the tube back in her purse Chloe picked up her phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Hi Clark.. Yes, I know.. I don't know what got into her either... Me? I'm fine. More then fine..Look Clark, I was hoping you'd met me for lunch. I've something I'd like to show you... " Her eyes fell on her computer as the inspiration hit, "..Thanks, I promise you're going to love it!"

ღ

Jimmy Olson, had lately, avoided as much as possible any real one on one with a certain blonde. Mostly because as much as his own heart hurt he didn't like seeing her upset nor enjoyed the incredibly awkward moments that occurred when they were together since breaking up.

He couldn't deny either that there was at times an extreme jealous reaction at the thought of Chloe with the guy he knew she really wanted. This jealousy sometimes got the best of him and Jimmy didn't like being that sort of guy. First because it wasn't him and second because neither Chloe or Clark were bad people.

It was in these feelings that he did as he usually did: tried to avoid direct contact when in the bullpen and never be left alone with Chloe. Cause sometimes despite his best efforts that jealousy reared its ugly head. Twice last week he found himself throwing out little barbs and each time upon leaving Chloe, he felt like he was two inches tall.

He got off the elevator to find a number of people standing near the entrance to the bullpen. All of them had their attention focused on the inside of it. Right near the center where Chloe's desk was. Jimmy frowned when he heard Chloe's voice, realizing she must have been giving some sort of speech and was interrupted by Clark.

Squeezing the best he could through the onlookers he found Chloe beaming down at Clark, who was about as red as Jimmy had ever seen a man get.

Unfazed by Clark trying to get her to stop, Chloe continued not just beaming with happiness but seeming to be very proud. "I can no longer hold it in. You are my sun and my moon. ..I "

"Alright Chloe..thanks!" Clark suddenly pulled Chloe down from on top of her desk, guiding her towards the back copy room, away from the gawkers.

Jimmy gave a sigh at the happy look on Chloe's face as she was lead away by an extremely embarrassed Clark.

He wasn't sure why there had been a performance of desktop poetry from Chloe to Clark in the bullpen or even totally understand the whispers from his coworkers about the event. Just that Clark was able to put that smile on her face, even get her to go to such great lengths to express her feelings. Defeated Jimmy went back to work, shoulders slumped. Getting Chloe back wasn't ever going to be an option. He only could hope Clark would appreciate the opportunity he now had, and how very special Chloe Sullivan was.

It was about five minutes later when Jimmy was done with his bull pen errands and without thinking made for the back copy room. It was the usual for him, to stop in there last to do any copying that might need to be done before heading out.

Placing a hand on the door he heard a moan and froze. The shades were down but further along one of the windows he could see where one of them hadn't quite closed properly. Taking a quick look Jimmy's eyes widened. For the sight before him wasn't one he expected to see at work. Clark and Chloe kissing. Chloe sitting on the copier and Clark with his shirt off.

Jimmy spun around wishing he could un-see his ex making out with her new boyfriend.

"Damn"

ღ / ღ

**A/N**: I promise loads of Clark/Chlark POV in the next Chapter. Including what happened at the DP and in the Copy room.


End file.
